


Nighty

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 21/02/15 [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Pre-Slash, Sexy Carolyn, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nighty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighty

   When Carolyn had told Herc she'd be bringing a nighty to his house, well, in the safety of his own mind (he hoped, if not there were running shoes by the door), it would be one of those long floral things his gran used to wear... Good, he was safe in his mind; not a black lace negligée.

   "My..." He gasped, doing the perfect impression of a gold fish.

   "What do you think?" Carolyn asked, voice going into a deep, sexy tone that Herc had never heard from her and her fingers fluffing out her short-ish hair.

   He couldn't answer.

   "What's the matter, Hercules?" Carolyn pouted. Oh, he hated his name, but said like _that_...

   "I - I -"

   "If you get the lights..." She began, trailing a hand up her thigh and showing him a hint of garter, "You can get me."

   Herc had never flicked a switch so fast in his life...


End file.
